You'd better be there!
by Winnifred Artemis
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and, to her own surprise, Utau finds herself caring more than she should. What can be the reason? And what will the outcome be?


**A/N:  
**This is the results of my 'Project Valentine'-Story 2015.  
The song used is "One Sweet Love" by Sara Bareilles.

As always I'd like to know what you guys think of my story, so it would be nice if you left a review ^^

**Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

**Disclaimer:  
**«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself and the idea.»  
Thanks a lot to Soaring Okami for betaing on this story.

* * *

**You'd better be there!**

* * *

Utau let her hand fall back down. What was she thinking anyway? Why should she care whether Kukai was on a date or not? It wasn't like it had anything to do with her!

She pushed herself up from her seat and went over to the bathroom connected to her room. Once inside, she hurried to slip out of her clothes and jump into the shower.

The warm damp filled the room and the visibility around her soon decreased as the moisture quickly turned into a white mist, surrounding her. However, Utau didn't notice it; her mind was preoccupied with something else.

As the blond haired girl let the scorching hot water pour down her skin, she was not only rinsing her body, but also her mind. At least that's what she hoped it would happen- the water would flow down and would wash away her worries down the drain. She stretched over to the shower shelf and grabbed her favorite shampoo, gently applying it. It was not long until her nose picked up the scent of fresh apples. The fragrance caused Utau to somewhat relax and little by little her troubles started to fade away.

It was such a nice feeling. When she was in her shower, Utau felt freer than anywhere else. No matter what was happening to her, she could always depend on it to be there for her, and through the years, Utau had, more than once before, taken cover in this room. A little strange maybe, but the teenage singer didn't really care about that, not when she was surrounded by her comforting heaven.

_'Sleepless nights you creep inside of me_  
_Paint your shadows on the breath that we share_  
_You take more than just my sanity_  
_You take my reason not to care_

_No ordinary wings I'll need_  
_The sky itself will carry me_  
_Back to you_

_The things I dream that I can do_  
_I'd open up the moon for you_  
_Just come down soon'_

With widen eyes; the girl shut her mouth close. Without realizing it she started singing. In contrast to what people might think, she never sang in the shower. This was the one place that she didn't. And what had she been singing? It was not one of her own songs – if she had, it would at least be explainable. This song... There was something about it. Something that had stuck to her head. What had made her chose that one of all songs? Could it have something to do it with what she had been thinking up till now? And, more importantly, why had she been thinking? She never thought of anything in this room.

Confused, she turned off the water, a sigh escaping her mouth as she did. There was no point in remaining in this room now that she'd washed up, especially if she couldn't obtain her peace of mind. She grabbed a towel and put her hair up in a turban before slipping into her bathrobe and going back to her bedroom.

It was all the fault of the cross dresser, she knew. Earlier that week she had met him by a coincidence at the shopping mall. He hadn't been alone – if he had, she would probably just have given him a nod and then walked past him, but both Amu and Rima had been with him, so she had felt like that wasn't an option. The three kids had been eating ice cream, and upon seeing Utau passing by, Amu had called out her name and waved at her; inviting her to join them.

In the beginning, Utau was skeptical. Although they weren't enemies anymore, she still didn't like Amu that much. However the variety of friendships between the two groups, and the fact of the growing relationship between her brother, Ikuto, and Amu, had resulted in her spending more time than she liked in the company of rebellious girl than she cared to. She knew there was little she could do about it though. Even though she probably could set aside time with just those she preferred to be with, the pink haired would be likely to be mentioned. So in the end she had decided to accept the fact that Amu was unavoidable. However that didn't mean in any way that she voluntarily spent time with her. In the end, Utau had ended up joining them, and while talking, Nagihiko had brought up the upcoming event...

Valentine's day...

It really shouldn't have bothered her. Why should it after all? She was a strong and independent girl, and besides; she had no interests in any of that stupid romance. No, that whole childhood fantasy had disappeared as her feelings for Ikuto died away. It was so strange thinking back on it now. Everything had seemed so different – it was almost as if she'd been living another life. Well, that was then, and since that time, she had realized what a fool she had made of herself and how stupid she had been. She had decided not to let herself regress back to those days– it was not something she would even consider again. And she hadn't, but then, why had what Nagihiko said been hunting her since then?

_'Savor the sorrow to soften the pain_  
_Sip on the southern rain_  
_As I do, I don't look don't touch don't do anything_  
_But hope that there is a you.'_

_Why?_ She thought. _What's going on? How come my chest hurts so much? Is this all because today is Valentine's Day?_ It couldn't be, she told herself. Because, why would the remainder of her sensible decision be hurtful? It shouldn't. Instead of feeling down, she should feel proud of herself and her independence. Yeah, that was how she should feel. She should be happy and celebrate. With that, she went determent over to the desk, grabbed her phone and started typing.

_'I'm hungry._  
_Meet me at the ramen shop in half an hour.'_

Utau took a second to read through the message before she added a few more words and hit the send button. As she did, Utau couldn't help but smile. She wasn't sure why, but she suddenly felt a lot better._ Was it the thought of the ramen?_ She wondered. The noodles were one of her favorite foods, but she had never felt so happy thinking about them it before. She shrugged her shoulders. _Yes, it was probably the ramen._

Throwing the towel over the back of her chair, Utau went over to her dresser and pulled out a new outfit. The weather outside was nice, so she decided to go with a red summer dress with black laces, and a pair of shoes that matched it. The dressing didn't take long and soon she was back in her bathroom, drying her hair. As she was done, Utau grabbed a few things from her room and put them in her shoulder purse. After she was done getting ready, drying her hair and readying her purse, Utau headed towards the door.

She closed the door and, after making sure it was locked, walked down the stairs. As she was halfway down, she noticed that she was practically running. She wasn't in that much of a hurry was she? Utau brought up her phone and flipped it open. No, she had still some time to get there – not to mention the delay she was planning. _Could it be because of the ramen again?_ No, not even ramen was that good. A second later it hit her. It was so obvious! It was because she was so excited to win yet another eating contest. Yeah, that had to be it!

_'The earth that is the space between,_  
_I'd banish it from under me...to get to you._  
_Your unexpected love provides my solitary's_  
_Suicide...oh I wish I knew'_

She looked down on the phone again. It was still on the conversation. A wicked smile formed on her lips as she looked at it once again and she repeated to herself the last four words of her message:

_'You'd better be there!'_

* * *

**A/N:  
**Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?  
it will help me write better in the future^^

**Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


End file.
